


pretty please

by ty13



Series: mind your manners [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Blowjobs, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Feminization, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Spying, Swallowing, Voyeurism (kinda), Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ty13/pseuds/ty13
Summary: Sasuke didn’t knowwhyhe liked it.He was just lucky Itachi liked it, too.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: mind your manners [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797559
Comments: 10
Kudos: 150





	pretty please

**Author's Note:**

> In case you skimmed over the tags:  
> This story involves watersports. In other words....peeing lol. If you think this is gross, _please_ don’t read any further. This is not the story for you.
> 
> If you’re still reading, please enjoy!
> 
> P.s.  
> its never explicitly stated, but I imagined Sasuke being around 18/19 writing this, so both boys are legal lol

It started one day when he walked into the bathroom unannounced, not knowing there was already another occupant.

One who was already using what Sasuke himself came in to use.

His brother, Itachi, was standing in front of the toilet. His pants, half-way down his thighs, and his dick, _so long_ and _so thick_ , being held by a fist, while the bulbous head and wide slit let out a stream so strong it was a wonder Sasuke hadn’t heard it through the door. 

Sasuke stood at the doorway for a second, just watching his brother pee into the bowl. 

Well...at first.

As soon as Itachi saw Sasuke watching him, though, Itachi turned in surprise and, surprisingly, he turned _towards_ Sasuke. Now, instead of his pee going where it should, there was a puddle on the floor in between them. 

A puddle that was still very much growing

_He pees so much,_ Sasuke thought, intrigued for some reason. _How long does he last?_

Itachi stood there, in the same position as he was before, the only difference now being where his stream was going. He stood that way until his bladder was empty, which wasn’t too much longer. His slit now dribbling, and the floor now soaked.

Looking into Sasuke’s eyes, while Sasuke’s own were still on his cock, Itachi shook his hand, making sure _every_ last drop was gone, then tucked himself back in.

Once Sasuke’s eyes were back on his own, Itachi scoffed. “Clean this up, weirdo. Its your fault, anyway; you should’ve knocked before you came in.”

Sasuke grabbed paper towels and knelt on the floor after his brother left. _What just happened,_ he thought. Sasuke scoffed, _whats so interesting about Itachi peeing, anyway? Everyone does it._

Sasuke told himself he cleaned the puddle up only so their mother wouldn’t have to, and so he wouldn’t get in trouble. _That’s all. Theres no other reason._

While cleaning, he could feel his bare hand get damp through the paper towel he was holding. He could smell _just_ how strong the odor was being that close. Once, the tip of his finger even touched the liquid.

Sasuke didn’t mind. 

  


*

  


Things were a bit awkward after that but, after a week, everything seemed to be back to normal.

For the most part, anyway.

The only thing different _now_ was how Sasuke wanted, and even actively _tried_ , to see his brother pissing again.

_What the hell is wrong with me? Shouldn’t pee be disgusting?_ Maybe it should be, but, unfortunately, it wasn’t, not to Sasuke.

Nowadays, whenever Itachi would go to the bathroom, Sasuke would be right behind him. Secretly of course; he didn’t want Itachi to think he was being weird again.

His brother was acting kinda weird, though. Before, Itachi would _always_ make sure the door was closed; no openings at all. Now, Itachi always left the door open _just a crack_. Just enough to where someone could peek in if they wanted. Sasuke didn’t know how he’d gotten so lucky.

Sasuke thought the door situation was weird at first, but realized Itachi probably didn’t really care if anyone saw him anymore since he’d already pissed right in front of Sasuke. _It probably just doesn’t bother him anymore,_ Sasuke thought. _Thankfully for me._

While Itachi would be in front of the toilet, Sasuke would be behind the door; his body hiding behind it while his face fit perfectly along the crack. 

Sasuke got to see his brother pee everyday, sometimes even multiple times a day. His stream was _so strong_ when he was hiding behind the door, the sound of it hitting the water below was the only noise he could hear. 

Sasuke liked to imagine Itachi was putting on a show for him. Sometimes, Itachi would move his cock around, seemingly making shapes or letters with his piss ( _spelling something out for Sasuke_ ). Or, other times, when he was finished, Itachi would turn slightly towards the door and then he would shake himself, letting thick droplets land on the floor (leaving Sasuke some to lick up later). 

Sasuke’s favorite times, though, were when his brother would play with different pressures. First, he would make his stream, almost more like a dribble. And then, suddenly, it would be _hard_ and _fast_ ; so strong it would bounce off the water already in the toilet and end up on the seat or on the floor. 

Sasuke also really liked when, in the middle of peeing, Itachi would force himself to stop. Then he’d start, again. And then stop. Sasuke loved when Itachi did that until he was finished.

Sasuke still didn’t know why he liked watching his brother pee, but he’d learned to accept it. _You can’t help what you like,_ he told himself. As long as he didn’t tell Itachi about it (or worse, get _caught_ ), then he was doing nothing wrong.  


  


*

  
Sasuke was taking a shower one day when he had an unexpected, but appreciated, guest.

His brother. 

“Sorry Sas, I _really_ have to piss.” Sasuke could hear Itachi unbuttoning his pants, and swallowed.

“I-its fine.” 

_Fuck_. Even will all the shower’s noise, Sasuke could _still_ hear every little _droplet_. Just from the noise, after watching Itachi piss for weeks, Sasuke could see in his mind _exactly_ where Itachi was aiming, and how _strong_ the stream was. 

Sasuke bit his lip; Itachi was doing his on-and-off move, now.

He wanted to look _so badly_ , but he couldn’t have his brother know he liked watching. It would ruin their relationship; Itachi would think he was a freak.

Sasuke knew he was a bad brother, but he couldn’t help himself. He grabbed onto his cock, hard and _so sensitive_ , already. _This is what hearing my brother pissing does to me,_ he thought. 

He moved his fist up and down his cock, quietly gasping and leaning his head back when he thumb ran over his slit. The water was streaming down his face now, but Sasuke fantasized about it being a different liquid. That image made him moan louder than before. 

“Are you okay, Sasuke?” 

_Fuck, I was too loud,_ Sasuke thought. “Y-yeah. I’m okay. Why,” Sasuke asked, still rubbing his thumb down his little slit, biting his lip to keep his noises in.

Itachi chuckled, “what are you doing in there, then? Jerking off?”

“No! I’m just showering, Itachi!”

Itachi laughed louder this time. “Okay, then lets see you ‘just showering’.”

Sasuke didn’t expect his brother to _actually open the fucking shower curtain_. He froze, eyes wide, lip still bitten, hand still on his cock.

Itachi, on the other hand, just smirked. “What was that, Sas? What were you saying?”

Sasuke couldn’t say anything; he was so embarrassed. He just put his hands over his crotch, covering his few inches completely, leaned against the tile and looked away from Itachi’s eyes. 

Which was a _big fucking mistake_ because, _oh my god_ , Itachi’s cock was _still out_.

Itachi chuckled again. “Well, I can see you didn’t take after me. Dad is small, too,” Itachi said, while running his hand up his length, then pressing the tip up against his abdomen to show just how _fucking huge_ it was. It came several inches above his belly button.

“Well, lets see it then.” Sasuke’s fixated stare on his brother’s cock was broken only after hearing Itachi speak again. “See what,” Sasuke asked, finally meeting Itachi’s eyes, his brows furrowed a little.

“Show me how you touch yourself. How you jack that little thing off.”

Sasuke’s eyes grew even wider. “What! No way!” Sasuke would rather _die_ than do that in front of that _big, thick, full..._

“If you don’t you’ll have to suffer the consequences,” Itachi’s smirk grew bigger, but also more _wicked_. 

Sasuke’s cheeks grew pink and he huffed, “I don’t care! I’m not doing anything like that in front of you!”

Itachi’s eyes narrowed, but all he said was “fine.” 

Sasuke waited, but all his brother did was grab his cock even firmer. 

“Wha-”

Sasuke cut off with a shriek when Itachi starting _pissing on him._

His brother...was _peeing_ on him. _What the fuck?_

Smirk still in place, Itachi started by directing his stream ( _so thick, so virile_ ) to Sasuke’s chest, brushing against his nipple before Sasuke’s hands came up to try and block it. Sasuke’s chest continued to get hit for a few more seconds, but then, a different part of him was. 

His _dick_. 

“Ahhhh,” Sasuke couldn’t help the noises coming out. He was _feeling_ the piss he’d been fantasizing about against him for the first time. It felt like a jet; it was _much_ stronger than Sasuke thought it’d be. 

And now, with it being so close, Sasuke could actually _see_ it come out of Itachi’s slit; he could see the _fat_ hole opening and closing, depending on how strong Itachi was making his stream at the moment. Sasuke now knew how the size of Itachi’s slit affected his piss. 

And _god_ , Sasuke could actually _smell_ it up close. It was so _strong_. 

It was everything Sasuke dreamed. His little dick was twitching, and he knew he was about to cum.

But, all too soon, Itachi was finished. 

Itachi had been silent during the whole ordeal, but finally spoke when his stream completely stopped. “Give me your hand,” Itachi told him. Sasuke was confused, but, of course, obeyed. 

Itachi folded Sasuke’s hand up and brought it to stay just under the head of his cock. 

Then, he slapped the tip on Sasuke’s hand, and let the last few droplets fall into Sasuke’s palm. 

_Oh my god_. That had been the last straw. While feeling Itachi’s _piss_ , his _length_ , the _thickness_ of it, all of it cupped into his own hand, Sasuke cummed.

His cock was so tiny barely anything came out, just a few spurts that landed on his upper thigh, but he knew Itachi noticed when he smirked once again and mocked, “how cute.”

With one last tap, one that seemed to last slightly longer than the others, Itachi took his dick away, pulled his pants up, and left the bathroom, with no explanation, only an “enjoy your shower” leaving his mouth.  


  


*

  
Things were worse after that. 

Sasuke couldn’t look at his brother without thinking of having his cock in his hand again, and Itachi didn’t look at Sasuke without that _stupid, evil_ smirk of his, which didn’t help at all.

Sasuke stopped spying on Itachi; he knew Itachi must have known he had always been there, watching. That, somehow, was even more embarrassing itself than actually having Itachi confront him for it.

But, that made Sasuke realize something he’d never imagined; Itachi actually _had been_ putting on a show for him! Itachi knew Sasuke had been watching him the whole time! But unfortunately for him, after making that realization, Sasuke then couldn’t look at Itachi without feeling like his face was about to burn off.

The cat-and-mouse game they were playing lasted a while; Itachi purposely getting _very_ close to or finding some way to touch Sasuke and then Sasuke would end up blushing and trying to get away.

It lasted until Itachi, the cat, got tired of his new, _fun_ toy always escaping him. And, while their parents were away, he didn’t want to let the opportunity to talk to Sasuke alone go to waste.

Itachi didn’t bother knocking on the door to Sasuke’s room. To Itachi, that boundary had already been crossed; hell, there wasn’t even a boundary at all, now. He didn’t need to bother asking permission to enter his brother’s room. Not anymore. Not after everything that happened.

Sasuke didn’t notice Itachi walk in, he had both ears full of music and had both eyes closed, so Itachi took his chance and laid down next to him on his bed, both boys on their backs.

Feeling the bed dip, Sasuke turned his head to look next to him. _Oh no._ His brother was here.

Smiling when Sasuke met his eyes, Itachi smiled, “hi, Sas.” _Ah,_ there was that pretty little blush Itachi’d come to like within the past few days. Just as he expected.

Itachi had never really noticed it before all of... _this_ happened, but Sasuke was actually really...pretty. He had pretty eyes, a nice nose, full lips. Hell, if he had longer hair, Sasuke might actually be able to pass off as an actual girl.

“You could’ve knocked, ya know?” Sasuke had pulled his earbuds out, but was still looking away from Itachi. He still couldn’t look him in the eyes.

Itachi, on the other hand, was looking directly at his brother, and couldn’t help laughing after hearing that. “You’re telling _me_ that? I’m sure you remember what happened when _you_ didn’t knock on a door before coming in. Or...should I remind you? Hm? Would you like that,” Itachi asked. He sounded like a concerned older brother, and even lost the smirk to be more convincing, knowing it would rile Sasuke up.

“Fuck you! You know that shit was an accident! I never purposely did it like you just did!” Okay, _yes_ , maybe Sasuke lied, but...he couldn’t help himself. The whole situation was embarrassing enough. Regardless if Itachi knew or not, Sasuke would _not_ out himself as a pervert.

Itachi turned on his side, facing Sasuke, now, and got his smirk back. Only, this time, it was much, _much_ darker. He rested his hand on Sasuke’s stomach and said, “oh? Then what about all the times after the first one? You know, the first time I noticed you watching, I was creeped out. I thought, ‘why does he like this?’.” 

Itachi’s hand was rubbing Sasuke’s stomach and chest now, his fingers barely missing his nipples. 

“But then? I started to enjoy it. I liked the thought of my cute little brother watching my cock leak. I liked knowing _you_ wanted to be what I was pissing on.” Sasuke let out a cry when Itachi suddenly pinched one of his nipples, too caught up in his brother’s voice to realize where his hand was.

“And then, in the shower. I got to see all your pretty skin and your perfect little tits. Got to piss all over them,” Itachi groaned out, now continuously squeezing and pinching Sasuke’s nipples, making the peaks completely erect, and the owner moan out.

Itachi turned over even further, his face now right above Sasuke’s, and leant down, his nose brushing his brother’s, and continued speaking. “The only thing I didn’t see, though, was your cunt. Your cute, tight little cunt, princess. I bet it was soaked for me, huh? The pretty girl wanted my cock, didn’t she, Sasuke? Her pussy wanted to be filled.” 

Leaning up again, Itachi sat up and lifted his leg over Sasuke’s. Now, he was sitting on Sasuke’s hips. Itachi chuckled; he knew Sasuke had to be hard by now, but he couldn’t feel anything poking him.

With both hands rubbing his brothers tits, Itachi said, “you know you only had to ask, Sas. You know I always give into you.”

Looking in his brother’s eyes, Sasuke swallowed. Hard. _This cannot be happening._ Itachi could not be sitting on him, touching his nipples ( ~~ _tits_~~ ). Itachi could not be _hard_ because of him, his dick could not be _poking_ him. _Fuck. Me._

Grinning when he saw what Sasuke’s eyes were focused on (and the way Sasuke was _already_ biting his lip), Itachi started grinding that _focus_ down onto his brother, _still_ not even feeling any hardness beneath him.

“You really like my cock, don’t you,” Itachi stated, not even having to ask to know the answer. He smiled when he saw how embarrassed that made Sasuke. “Why don’t you take it out? Then you can play with it all you want.”

Wanting to die, but _so_ desperately wanting to do what his brother said, Sasuke obeyed, throwing Itachi a look when he saw the lack of underwear (to which Itachi just grinned), but his expression completely changed when he finished pulling it out. His eyes wide, cheeks fully red, Sasuke took in the cock he’d been thinking about nonstop up close for the very first time.

Itachi had scooted further up Sasuke’s body, so his knees were now on the bed right next to Sasuke’s chest; his length was literally only a _few inches_ away from Sasuke’s lips. The place Itachi planned on a part of him being in _very, very_ soon.

Sasuke just couldn’t believe how _big_ it was. Everything about it just seemed so....exaggerated. The length, the thickness, the slit, the veins; all of it was just...a lot. But it was _so much_ better up close. 

_I can’t believe Itachi’s able to hide it so well,_ Sasuke thought. It didn’t seem like it was possible to tuck this monster away.

“So, tell me what you think, baby” Itachi smiled. He already knew the answer to this, as well, but it would be nice to hear. 

“It...it’s big...I-I really like it,” the words were stammered out of Sasuke’s mouth pretty quickly, but Itachi understood them nonetheless.

He chuckled, “good. Now, why don’t you show me just how much you like it.” Itachi scooted up even further, his knees now next to Sasuke’s shoulders and told him, “suck my cock, Sasuke.”

Just as Sasuke opened his mouth to respond, Itachi gripped his cock and shoved it in. Itachi knew Sasuke would agree, anyway, and he was tired of waiting. By the moan that reverberated around his length, Sasuke didn’t mind that much.

Moaning at the wet heat surrounding _just_ the tip of his cock, Itachi let go of himself and gripped onto Sasuke’s headboard instead; he needed a good grip for what he was about to do.

“Mhm. So good, Sas. Your mouth feels so good wrapped around my cock. I’m about to go deeper, okay? Your big brother’s about to fuck your throat.”

Taking another moan as agreement, Itachi decided to take it easy at first; he wanted to feel every inch get sucked deeper, and knew Sasuke would have to get used to it at first. 

Instead of thrusting, Itachi moved his hips forwards slowly, making his dick descend further and further until half of him was inside his brother. _Fuck, Sasuke looks so good like this,_ he thought. Sasuke’s lips were completely stretched out and were so, so red. 

“Now, when I start pulling my cock back, I want you to suck and move your tongue back-and-forth, okay? I know your pretty mouth will feel so good when you do that, baby.” Itachi was already groaning just thinking about it. “And then, when only my tip is in, I want you to lick all around it and tongue my slit, alright? Can you do that, princess?”

Sasuke moaned again and nodded. He was so _pathetic_. Here he was, getting off on the thought of his body getting peed on, on being called a girl. But what he was imagining most was the chance that Itachi would piss _in_ his mouth. Then, Sasuke could taste Itachi completely. Sasuke knew he would swallow anything Itachi had to offer. 

Smiling with a _such a good girl_ , Itachi started to pull his cock out, having to bite his lip when his brother did what he was told. “ _Fuck_ , you’re so good to me, baby. You’re doing exactly what Daddy told you. _Ah!_ Yes, baby, keep licking it. Keep sucking my fat tip. Can you taste me, Sas? I know I’m leaking.” Itachi was non-stop groaning now; his little brother was such a fast learner. 

Itachi was shuddering and petting Sasuke’s hair, but soon put both hands on the headboard once again. “Daddy’s gonna fuck your throat now. Be a good girl and relax for me, alright? Just keep moving your tongue and relax for me. You need to let my cock in. Once its in, I need you to swallow. If you do, you’ll get a reward, okay?” 

Itachi wanted to reward Sasuke _so_ badly. He knew they’d both like it. 

Taking a deep breath, Itachi pushed his cock in, yet again, only this time, much faster. Sasuke didn’t have anytime to think before Itachi was already hitting the back of his throat. His gag reflex automatically wanted to come in, but he pushed it away and tried to relax. Just like Daddy told him to.

“Oh _fuck_. _So_ good, Sasuke. That’s- _ah!_ \- yes, that’s it. Just let my cock in, baby,” Itachi groaned. With every slight push, he could feel Sasuke’s throat spasming around his head. Itachi thought. _I’m leaking down my brother’s throat. He has no choice but to swallow._

With one last thrust, Itachi’s length was completely submerged in Sasuke’s throat. They both moaned louder than they had before; one, at the _tight, wetness_ all around him, the other, at the fullness he felt, throughout both his mouth and throat. 

“ _Ohhhh_ , babygirl. You did so well. So, so well,” Itachi breathed, feeling breathless but still wanting Sasuke to know how good he had been. “Daddy’s gonna fuck you for a bit, and then you’ll get your reward. _Goddammit_ , if your pussy feels this good, I’m gonna be in trouble.” 

With how good his brother’s throat felt, Itachi knew he could cum with only getting his tip fucked. Itachi would only bring his hips back a few inches, then bring them forward until his cock was all in, again. Sasuke’s tiny throat was tight already, but with him constantly swallowing when Itachi’s tip entered it, it really _did_ feel like Itachi was fucking a cunt. It felt like his cockhead was being massaged; the pleasure so great he didn’t know how he didn’t cum the very first thrust. 

But, after about a dozen swallows, he finally did. 

Itachi made sure his length was buried to the hilt, and, as he let out a long, endless moan, he started to cum down Sasuke’s throat. Itachi was petting Sasuke’s hair again, while he was still cumming; trying to let him know how good he did. 

Sasuke was letting out little moans, like he had been throughout it all, and was happy at seeing how blissed out Itachi was, and how gentle the hand in his hair was being. 

Not wanting to pull out _just yet_ , Itachi kept himself buried for just a few more seconds. “Are you ready for your reward, baby? I think you’ll like it.”

Itachi pulled his cock out once Sasuke nodded, and told his brother to stand up, remove his clothes, then kneel on the ground. Confused, but _oh so eager_ , Sasuke listened to every command, and soon, was on the ground, looking up at his brother who was standing in front of him, with his cock still out.

“Now, close your eyes and open your mouth. You’ll get your reward, then,” Itachi promised. Sasuke could hear the smirk in his voice; he hoped he was right in what he guessed his reward was.

_Yes. Fuck yes._ Sasuke was right. 

Sasuke could feel a warm, strong liquid hit his face, first around his cheeks, then _fuck_ , in his _mouth_. _Daddy’s pissing in my mouth,_ he thought. His mouth was full, now, and he could feel some pee spilling out onto his chin.

“Do you like it, Sas? Do you like Daddy’s piss?” Itachi let Sasuke off from answering this one; Sasuke’s moans said enough.

Wanting to let his brother swallow his first load (or...technically _second_ load), Itachi aimed at his tits, the small pink nipples calling his name. They were still puffy from being played with earlier, and Itachi knew he would be playing with them again, later.

Itachi stopped his peeing when he noticed Sasuke’s mouth was empty. _We can’t have that,_ he thought. After filling him up again, he set his eyes, and cock, on a new target; _Sasuke’s_ cock. The tiny, pathetic looking thing. Itachi still didn’t know how _that_ happened. 

Remembering how Sasuke reacted before, Itachi smirked and hoped for the same reaction; only, this time, for him to cum as well. Itachi was close to relieving himself completely, so he really hoped this worked.

“ _Ahhh!_ ” 

After only a few, short seconds, the pressure against his cock ( _that strong, wicked piss_ ) made Sasuke cry out and cum himself. 

There were only a few spurts this time, as well, but Itachi guessed that was impressive considering the size of what it came out of.

Itachi waited a few moments for Sasuke to catch his breath before directing him to stand up. Itachi sat on the bed, back against the headboard, before smirking and telling his brother to do something else.

“Now, get up here and show Daddy your pretty little cunt.”


End file.
